


Because You're Not What I Expected

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam Wilson, Dating, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, The kids are science buffs, meet ugly, single dads, teenage kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “Angelica, I don’t like Justin’s dad, alright!” Bucky said strongly. He never thought he’d have to lie to his daughter about his dating life.Or the one where Sam and Bucky are single dads that end up dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is a divorcee with a 15 year old son named Justin. Bucky is a widower with a 16 year old daughter named Angelica. (If this reads a bit choppy it's because it is. I wrote this pretty quickly and only wrote the bits I thought would get the story to where I wanted it to conclude.)
> 
> I’d like to thank MoonIsNeverAlone for her giving me the idea for this fic. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine (because honestly this thing is long and I only have so much patience reading things multiple times).  
> I'll fix any mistakes later.

Grant it they honestly didn’t start out on the best of terms with each other. Both of them got barred from the school Science Fair for their behavior earlier that year which was a terrible low point for both of them, especially to their teenage children Angelica and Justin. While Sam would say it was because Barnes was being rude. Bucky would say it was because Wilson was purposely getting in their way. Both of their kids were competing for a spot to the State science competition; Justin was working on a project that would make DNA reading easier and Angelica was working on a way to extract chlorophyll from plants for energy production. Despite their projects being worlds ahead of the other submissions in the Science Fair that year, the fist fight that broke out between their fathers sadly kept both of them from making it to State; so much for each of them trying to be the youngest contestant to win at the National level.

Despite the disagreements between Sam and Bucky, Angelica and Justin found they were alike in many ways. They shook off their defeat at the Science Fair and a month later began shooting ideas back and forth during school for a joint project submission, convinced they could easily win together.

This is how Sam and Bucky ended up arguing in hushed tones in Bucky’s laundry room while their kids were drafting their project together in the living room. Sam had arrived to pick Justin up and needed to get something off his chest.

“Just take responsibility man! If you hadn’t swung on me, the kids would be preparing for State right now and not back at square one!” Sam said upset.

“What?! If you hadn’t got in our way, I wouldn’t have almost dropped the potted specimens my daughter worked 8 months cultivating!” Bucky said amazed that the other was revising history and wanted _him_ to apologize.

“I won’t keep doing this with you Barnes. I won’t make you apologize, just know I hold you responsible for what happened that day,” Sam said stepping closer.

Bucky angrily looked into Wilson’s eyes and they once again caught him off guard the way they did at the Science Fair while they were arguing. They’d crossed paths a few times since then and Bucky had wished they hadn’t met on such horrible terms because Wilson was a gorgeous man.

“Thinking of an apology?” Sam asked stepping even closer. While Sam stood a little shorter than Barnes that didn’t stop him from standing up to the man.

“Hardly,” Bucky said before he stepped to Sam and pulled him close into a kiss.

With their bodies suddenly in contact Bucky was at a loss for words at the attraction he knew was there. Sam felt his eyes slide closed despite the utter surprise of Barnes kissing him.

Bucky nearly froze when Sam didn’t immediately respond but when he did; Bucky pulled Sam into himself even more. The kiss was like a dance, a lure. Sam invited Bucky’s tongue in without hesitation and willingly allowed Bucky to lead the kiss.

When they parted, Bucky could only gasp to catch his breath. Sam was staring at him as if confused and yet completely taken.

“We-,” Bucky began to say as Sam started to back away out of the room.

Bucky grabbed for his arm and gently pulled him back toward him. Bucky looked down into Sam’s eyes as if hypnotized and felt his body mold into Sam’s as Bucky pulled him deeper into the room and up against a wall. The next kiss was crushing and defeating. They were both blown away with the abandon they felt while kissing. It made no sense but Sam couldn’t deny that it felt undeniably right to have Bucky pinning him with his full body up against that wall in the laundry room, having Bucky grasp onto him as if in need of Sam’s body on his own. 

When their kiss broke this time neither of them moved. Sam stayed right where he was between Bucky and the wall as Bucky stayed there pinning Sam in place just staring into his eyes.

“Is this real?” Sam whispered still looking at Bucky. He’d found himself attracted to men back in college, before he and Justin’s mom met and settled down. Since the divorce and being single again Sam honestly hadn’t considered looking at men again but Barnes was sort of changing his mind on that.

“You tell me,” Bucky asked using his prosthetic his hand to touch Sam’s cheek. Sam’s eyes slid closed at the contact.

“I have no idea,” Sam said opening his eyes again.

“May I kiss you again?” Bucky asked almost mesmerized by Sam’s long lashes and beautiful face.

Sam only looked at him then nodded his answer.

Bucky gently lowered his head to touch his lips to Sam’s. Bucky kissed Sam as he would a lover and felt Sam respond as such. Sam kissed back and moved his hand up to Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky licked his lip asking for entrance even though Sam had already given it to him previously. Sam sighed and allowed Bucky in and sensually kissed back; forcing Bucky to embrace Sam tight around the waist as arousing emotions began to stir deep within him. Bucky drew his tongue back from Sam’s lush mouth and pecked his plump lips twice before pulling away completely.

Sam exhaled roughly as Bucky looked away from him and into the corner of the room. Bucky couldn’t look at him right then. Bucky never thought he’d would feel that again, that certain emotion only his late wife, Evie had ever caused in him until that moment. The emotion of certain peace in the midst of pleasure. She had been the only one that could arouse him so much and raise his heart rate only to bring it down to a peaceful rate because of the certainty she created in him. Now there was Wilson.

“Barnes, I -,” Sam stuttered to say.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied giving his attention back to Wilson.

“I need to go, Justin must be ready by now,” Sam said quietly.

Oh yeah, their kids were in the next room working on their project. “Oh, yeah. Yeah,” Bucky said stepping back off of him.

Bucky felt a pang at being separated but ignored it as Sam leaned off the wall and stood up.

“Ugh, have a good evening, Barnes,” Sam said gently not sure of what else to say.

“Y-you too Wilson,” Bucky said watching as Sam walked out of the laundry room and back to the living room.

Bucky took a moment to think about what had just transpired between them and rubbed his palms against his jeans, trying to get rid of the feel of touching Sam and wanting to do it again. When Bucky heard the front door shut, he turned out the light in the laundry room and headed to the kitchen to start cooking dinner for the night.

-

-

-

“Dad? You alright?” Justin asked Sam as they drove home.

Sam honestly didn’t know if he was. Was he on bad terms with Barnes? Yes. Was Barnes a rude human being? Yes. Had Barnes given Sam the best kiss he’d probably had in decades? As much as Sam didn’t want to admit to that answer it was still yes. Sam kept himself grounded and reestablished his resolve as he reminded himself that it was just a kiss and one kiss does not a relationship make.

“Dad!” Justin yelled.

“Yeah!” Sam answered snapping out of it.

“I asked are you okay,” Justin said staring over at his Dad in the driver’s seat.

Sam glanced over at his son and nodded. “Yeah, buddy, yeah. I’m fine. Totally fine,” Sam said softly taking the exit on the highway to their home.

He however was not fine.

-

-

-

A week after Sam and Bucky kissed in the laundry room, they met again. Angelica and Justin were on a day trip with their science club in the next county. Bucky answered the door having no idea who would be visiting him at four in the afternoon since Angelica wasn’t home.

He opened the door only to see a pair of gorgeous light brown eyes.

“Wilson! Uh, hi. What brings you by?” Bucky asked surprised and suddenly nervous.

Sam smiled. “Hey man. I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Are you busy?”

“Oh, no. I was just watching TV come in,” Bucky said moving aside to welcome Sam in.

Bucky closed the door and led the way to the kitchen. Bucky sat at the table and watched Sam take a seat across from him.

“I imagine you already know what I want to talk to you about,” Sam said looking at Bucky. Bucky was trying to concentrate but Sam’s voice was arousing him way too easily, Bucky started to panic a bit.

“Um, no, what is this about?” Bucky asked even though he knew they were going to talk about their make-out session in the laundry room last week.

“Last week, when we kissed…” Sam started then looked down at the table.

“What?” Bucky asked.

When Sam looked up Bucky could tell it was something heavy Sam was about to say.

“I haven’t dated since my wife left me two years ago and…what am I saying?” Sam said laughing with no humor.

Even though he was at a loss for words, his voice was still beautiful, Bucky thought.

“Why did you kiss me?” Sam asked looking up at Bucky.

Bucky looked at him then looked at his hands. “I don’t know. It just felt right.”

Sam laughed a little. “Look Barnes, we’re grown men right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m attracted to you,” Sam said deeply, confessing a fact that had taken a week for Sam to figure out for himself.

“I like you too Wilson,” Bucky said unsure of where the words came from.

“So last week wasn’t just some experiment or sick joke to you?”

“No, no. I don’t kiss just anyone like that if that’s what you’re asking,” Bucky admitted."There’s something about you."

“So where do we go from here?”

“Dinner? Tonight at six?” Bucky suggested deeply, reaching his hand over the table for Sam’s hand.  Sam looked at the open palm Bucky had offered to him as well as the date proposal the other had just thrown out there. “Will you join me Wilson?”

Sam placed his hand in Bucky’s and smiled. “Sure. You can call me Sam by the way.”

“Sam,” Bucky said trying the name on his tongue deciding he liked it. “I’m James.”

“Hey, James,” Sam said softly feeling flutters of happiness begin in his stomach at this new prospect in his dating life.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad, do you like Justin’s dad?” Angelica asked Bucky out of nowhere as they sat at the breakfast table a few days after his date with Sam.

 _Had she seen them in the laundry room two weeks ago?_ Bucky worried. No way, they’d been discreet that day and it wasn’t like they’d done much loud talking either that day.

“What? Where did that come from?” Bucky asked shocked which was a genuine emotion.

“Because you get all weird and quiet when Justin comes over here and you and Mr.Wilson look at each other like you are restraining yourselves,” she explained looking up at Bucky with curious eyes, his own blue eyes.

“Sam and I are just friends,” Bucky said simply looking into his orange juice then up at her. “Nothing more and I don’t want to hear you bring that up while Justin is here either.”

“Dad, you realize I can tell right?” she said smiling. "Just tell me, Dad."

“Angelica, I don’t like Justin’s dad, alright!” Bucky said strongly as he thought about the fun date he and Sam went on together. He never thought he’d would have to lie to his daughter about his dating life.

"I’m mature Dad and you can confide in me like always,” Angelica argued.

Bucky looked her in the eye and sighed.

“Besides his dad is gorgeous, just like Justin, their eyes are to die for,” she said grinning. Bucky smiled thinking of Sam’s sexy brown eyes.

“Dad, you’re making a face,” she said softly.

Bucky regained composure and cleared his throat.

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Angelica……I like Sam,” he confessed softly feeling the weight of that admission weigh on him bluntly.

His daughter suddenly burst out laughing beside him.

“Angelica! If I’m gonna tell you anything you have to be mature, laughing is not helping me trust you,” Bucky said sternly. For some reason his daughter’s laughter was getting at him in a weird way.

“I’m not laughing _at_ you Dad, it’s the situation. You’re dating my friend’s dad whom you originally couldn’t stand,” she said giggling. “Plus you’re obviously hap--you _are_ happy with his dad right?”

Bucky thought about it and grinned. “Definitely.”

“Ladies and gentleman, we have a definitely! Not a yes but a definitely,” Angelica said getting up from her seat to dance.

“Gelica chill. Just chill,” Bucky said motioning for her to settle it down.

“Dad, I’m having a happy moment, don’t mess it up,” she said continuing to dance.

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Bucky said softly, thinking of Sam and what he was doing at the moment.

-

-

-

With Sam’s legs on either side of Bucky’s waist and his fingers knotted in Buck’s hair as they sat making out on the couch in his bedroom, Bucky couldn’t find the strength to tell Sam no. Bucky had no mind to remind him that their kids would be back any moment as they got dangerously close to the point of no return and no stopping.

“Sam, we-,” Bucky mumbled before Sam began to kiss down Bucky’s throat and began to suck pleasantly at his pulse. _Damn, it’s been forever since I’ve gotten anything_ , Bucky thought, as he realized he had to refuse Sam who was totally willing to keep going.

“What is it Buck?” Sam questioned softly as he bit on Bucky’s neck making Bucky moan and grip tight on Sam’s hips.

“We have kids to think of,” Bucky said softly.

“They’ll be back at eleven,” Sam whispered as he ran his hand down between the other’s legs making Bucky groan as he actively fought off thoughts of ravishing Sam right there on the couch.

“It’s almost eleven now,” Bucky said with difficulty.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. “Okay.” He rolled off of Bucky reluctantly and groaned.

The disconnection of their skin didn’t feel right to Bucky as he sat there panting and hoping he would be able to let Sam walk out of his room the way he came in, untouched and fully clothed.

“How much longer are we gonna do this Bucky?” Sam’s silky voice whispered into the air.

Bucky closed his eyes at Sam’s words and took a deep breath.

“I can’t keep coming over here or keep going out with you if you keep doing me this way,” Sam said deeply. “It would be different if you told me you didn’t want sex but you obviously want it and you keep pulling away from me.” 

“Sam, I-,”

“And stop bringing our kids into this. Angelica and Justin are teenagers; they know we’re together and have no problem with it,” Sam said sitting up straight to look over at Bucky. “So what’s the real issue here?”

“Where are we supposed to be intimate if we have kids in both our homes?” Bucky asked. That was his main concern. Just because his daughter knew he was in a relationship didn’t mean he wanted her to hear him with his boyfriend going at it down the hall.

“Plan for the kids to stay with friends while we go to my house or we stay here?” Sam suggested smiling. Bucky stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think Angelica has close friends. After losing her mom she sort of isolated herself,” Bucky said trying to get Sam to realize the reality of his suggestion.

“She can stay with my family and have a sleepover with Justin at my Mom’s, if she doesn’t have close friends like that,” Sam suggested softly, hoping Bucky would agree to make this work between them. ”What do you say?”

Bucky thought it over for a moment then stared into Sam’s dreamy brown eyes and smiled. “Sounds like a plan. When?”

“This weekend, I haven’t had any in years,” Sam said stretching as he stood.

“Mm, me either,” Bucky said eyeing Sam’s body thinking of what he wanted do to Sam.

The sound of the front door opening altered both of their current thoughts.

“Come on,” Sam said walking out of Bucky’s bedroom.

“Dad?” Angelica called Bucky from the living room.

Bucky walked out and saw her and Justin were soaking wet. Bucky grinned and she scowled.

“I thought you two were being dropped off by Hayden’s mom?” Bucky said smirking.

“We were, it’s raining and we got drenched,” she said pissed.

“I’ll get towels for you two,” Bucky said going to the closet in the hallway.

He pulled out a few towels and saw Sam walking out of the bathroom. Bucky smiled at him and felt Sam’s hand caress underneath his shirt as Bucky reached for the drying towels on the top shelf.

“Behave yourself, Sam,” Bucky whispered.

Sam chuckled and continued out to the living room. “Hey, kids,” Sam said to them. “What happened to you two?”

“Rain Dad,” Justin said as he took and hung up Angelica’s coat for her.

Bucky tossed them each a towel and glanced at Sam, nodding his head. They’d each explain to their children the plans for the weekend and how to behave themselves but they'd do it separately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets explicit in this chapter.

“Buck, please just…damn it,” Sam groaned through his teeth as they tried to walk into Sam’s bedroom after having dinner at his place. They'd only been dating three months but Sam was sure what they had wasn't a fling. While he'd been telling himself to just see where it goes he couldn't deny he was falling hard for Bucky.

Tangled at the mouth they were fighting to relieve ourselves of their clothing and shoes. Bucky fought with his shirt as Sam helped with his belt buckle, skillfully undoing it to then undo Bucky’s jeans and zipper.

Bucky kissed Sam’s neck as the other worked quickly and panted as he felt Sam’s hands come close to his erection. Bucky stepped out of his jeans and picked Sam up on his waist. Bucky kissed Sam’s lips and carried him to bed.

Bucky looked down on Sam where he lay and felt an overwhelming need to just touch every inch of Sam with his hands. Sam pulled Bucky to him and kissed him deeply as Bucky worked on getting Sam out of his pants.

“Do you have protection Buck?” Sam thought to ask before they could get too carried away.

Bucky nodded before he yanked Sam’s pants down his thighs and off his legs.

“What about lube?” Sam asked.

“What?” Bucky asked breathing deeply unsure of what that was.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. “Never mind, I have some.” Before he knew it Sam was up from underneath him and walking in just his boxers to his dresser across the room. Sam came back to the bed with a tube in hand.

“What’s that for?” Bucky asked realizing he may need to refer to Sam for a bit of guidance for what they were about to do.

“For me mostly. What? You thought you were just gonna put a condom on and fuck me dry? Hell no. I like sex but I have no tolerance for unnecessary pain,” Sam said as he laid down again.

“I wasn’t thinking that. I wouldn’t do you like that; I couldn’t stand to see you in pain,” Bucky said deeply before pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips and gripped his hip in a gentle grasp.

Bucky laid on him and felt Sam’s skin on his own and felt at peace again. He kissed at Sam’s throat lovingly and caressed his stomach softly touching each of his abs with his fingertips until Sam sighed. Bucky moved his hand further down Sam’s body and into his boxers to touch his ass then moved to feel the hot, silky skin of Sam’s erection in his palm. Bucky touched Sam lightly and heard Sam gasp in pleasure as Bucky kissed lower on his chest.

Sam bit his lip wishing Bucky would touch him a bit rougher. Bucky was being so careful and gentle with his touches, Sam would have found it all endearing if Bucky didn’t have him so aroused at the moment.

“B-b-…please, baby,” Sam sighed as he grasped desperately on Bucky’s shoulder for more.

Bucky let him go from his fist and hooked his fingers on Sam’s boxers and peeled them off. At the first sight of all of Sam’s rich brown skin and his stiff and leaking erection, Bucky felt his own ache for attention.

 _Could I pleasure him and not cum_ , Bucky wondered because there was something about Sam’s voice that set him completely over the edge. That hearing Sam cry out in release would probably do Bucky in for sure. Bucky cast aside his hesitation and took Sam into his mouth, enjoying the hot, slightly salty taste of Sam on his tongue. Bucky closed his eyes as he sucked, trying to do what he would like in hopes he was pleasuring Sam properly.

“Ah-ah, y-y-ye-e-e-s-s-s-s, Bucky,” Sam moaned as Bucky sucked him off rather skillfully for a man that’s never sucked dick before. “Buuuu-cck-yy!”

Bucky felt his dick twitch at the way his name passed Sam’s lips so beautifully. Just before Sam could find his release Bucky pulled off of him completely, allowing the surge of pleasure he’d built within Sam to die back down. Sam looked at Bucky confused and pissed all at the same time.

“Calm down babe. Trust me, if you cum now, so will I,” Bucky explained looking at Sam. Bucky leaned down, placing kisses on Sam’s stomach; Sam closed his eyes as Bucky’s lips touched his skin. “You do want me? Do you Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam sighed softly.

Bucky reached for the condom in his pant pocket and slid off his boxers.

“What was that Sam? I didn’t hear you babe,” Bucky said teasing him lightly. He slipped the condom on and reached for the lube Sam had provided. He coated his flesh fingers and stroked Sam’s thighs with his prosthetic hand.

“Yes, Bucky I want you,” Sam moaned as Bucky’s hand strayed close to his erection.

“Then turn over for me baby,” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear before Bucky kissed below it.

Sam got up and got on all fours, presenting his ass fully to Bucky. Sam felt his heart pound in his chest at finally getting to this point with Bucky.

“So I just-?” Bucky started to ask.

Sam nodded. “Start with one, work your way up to three and take your time,” Sam breathed so ready for Bucky to get the show on the road.

Bucky stared at Sam’s ass and felt his dick swell even more. He parted Sam’s cheeks and slipped a coated finger into Sam gently to stretch him. Sam gasped at the feeling of the intrusion and Bucky could feel him tighten around his finger. Sam grasped the comforter under his palms and groaned.

 _Damn he is tight_ , Bucky thought.

After a moment Sam breathed, “Another.”

Bucky drew his finger out of Sam to add a second. “Second one, babe,” Bucky said softly as he pressed his fingers into Sam. Bucky heard Sam pant as if in pain and stopped.

“No, keep going, please,” Sam begged lustfully.

So Bucky continued, being mindful to give Sam time to adjust before adding more fingers.

When Sam deemed himself ready, Bucky slicked his covered erection with lube and pushed into Sam slowly. Bucky heard Sam moan so strongly it only made him more desperate to bury himself in Sam to the root. Bucky inched in slowly and saw Sam grip the covers in his fists whimpering. Bucky continued until he was buried deep in Sam’s heat and could barely breathe. Sam was so hot and tight, Bucky noticed his mind was getting away from him.

“Sam, you’re perfect. You hear me? You’re fucking perfect,” Bucky said trying not to move until Sam told him to. Bucky took a breath and sighed, felt Sam’s hips under my palms and leaned down to kiss at his lover’s spine. “Tell me when you are comfortable,” Bucky said deeply, hoping it would be some time soon.

Bucky was stretching him wide and as enthusiastic as Sam was to being getting back in the dating game. His dick taking skills needed work, not to mention his muscles were just not used to this anymore. After a time that felt like an hour but was really just a long moment, Sam sighed and said, “Okay, go.”

“You sure?” Bucky asked.

Sam moved forward and pushed his hips back into Bucky’s making a moan ripple up Bucky’s spine. He gripped Sam’s hips and began stroking into Sam, experimenting at first then found a rhythm that had both of them panting and moaning for more.

“Harder, Buck. Fuck me h-h-harder,” Sam cried desperately as Bucky pounded into him. Bucky did as he was asked until he heard Sam cry out his name. “Again, oh fuck again Bucky, please!”

Bucky pounded into that exact spot and felt Sam tense up every time pulling his climax from Bucky an inch further each time.

“Buck, I’m gonna-,” Sam moaned once more before he came. “BUCKY!” Sam cried out, yelling Bucky’s name into his mattress as it felt like every muscle in his body clenched and knotted with his release.

The full pressure of Sam clenching around him pulled his climax right from his body.“Oh -SAM!” Bucky groaned loudly before fatigue set in and he was spent. Bucky pulled out of Sam’s body.

Sam laid down on the bed to rest while Bucky got up to throw away the condom. He used his boxers to clean Sam up a bit before he stretched out next to Sam. Bucky kissed at his shoulder and touched his back lovingly. He heard Sam sigh softly before he turned over to face his boyfriend.

Bucky looked at the handsome face before him and grinned despite how tired he was. Sam opened his eyes to look at Bucky and he felt his heart catch once again just like that day in the laundry room. Bucky leaned over to kiss Sam’s forehead and nose before he rested back where he was beside hm.

“How are you?” Bucky asked, curious of what Sam was thinking, feeling.

“I don’t know,” Sam said softly looking into Bucky’s eyes. Then he saw a tear fall from Sam’s eye.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked as concern pushed aside his fatigue.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Sam said wiping the tear away.

“No tell me, please,” Bucky said desperately; worried he’d done something wrong and accidentally hurt Sam or did something Sam didn’t want.

Sam sat up and looked down at Bucky. “I think- I think I love you James.”

Bucky stared at Sam and processed what he just heard Sam say before he shook his head and smiled. He reached out to pull Sam into a sweet and deep kiss. “That’s fine because I love you Sam,” Bucky whispered against Sam’s lips. “I love you too.”

Sam looked at Bucky then leaned forward to kiss him again. They rested back in bed in each other’s arms, exchanging touches and kisses while talking until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what do you think about your dad dating my dad?” Angelica asked as she and Justin sat in Starbucks and they prepped to begin their second trial of experiments for their project.

Justin shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“Well I’m happy that my dad has someone now. It’s been hard for him since my mom passed away. I know he feels guilty about dating, like he’s cheating on her memory by being with your dad. But…” she said shaking her head taking a sip of her drink.

“I don’t know if I’m happy that my dad is dating _your_ dad but your father makes him smile and his mood has totally improved,” Justin said deeply. “And after what my mom did to him, he deserves someone who cares for him.”

“What did she do? You never talk about her.”

“I mean I love my mom, but she’s the worst for what she did to him,” Justin said softly. “She cleaned out his account and left us nearly poor for some other guy because she thought my dad was cheating on her. He didn’t kiss her or sleep with her so she suspected there was someone else.”

“You’re dad didn’t tell her he liked men?” Angelica asked.

“No. I think it was more that their relationship had run its course and it was over. But my dad has said that he thought if he ever told her he was interested in guys, she would divorce him and take custody of me. He was afraid of losing me,” Justin was looking Angelica in the eye. “Turns out she didn’t want me anyway.”

“Oh, Justin,” she said leaning across table to touch his hand.

“I mean it’s cool. My dad has always taken care of me and supported me even when we didn’t really have anything. Now I’m glad he has someone to be there for him when I do eventually leave for college,” he said drinking more of his coffee.

Angelica smiled and looked away from Justin out the window.

“How do you feel about your dad, being gay? Is he gay?” Justin asked realizing he’d made an assumption with his first question.

“I don’t know if he is. But I’m fine with whatever he wants. He’s my dad. I love him,” she said softly, smiling.

“Same,” Justin said. “Remember how they met at that Science Fair that day?”

Angelica shook her head. “I was mortified. My dad was being so rude to your dad,” she said laughing.

“My Dad was no better. He had an attitude from the start with your dad,” Justin said feeling bad. “But wow what a difference a year makes huh?”

“You’re right,” she said tapping a note she made about the project. “We have to look at this again before we run the experiment.”

“Oh yeah!” Justin said looking at her notebook and getting his head back into their work.

-

-

-

“Justin,” Sam called to his son as he walked downstairs.

“Yeah,” Justin replied from the couch with his laptop typing up the results of the their third run of the experiment.

“Where are you?” Sam asked looking in the kitchen for his son.

“Living room,” Justin said as Sam walked in the room calmly.

“What’s up Dad?” Justin said looking at his father.

“I feel guilty about leaving you alone so much lately since I’ve started seeing James,” Sam took a seat in the lounge chair facing Justin.

“Dad, it’s cool. You’re dating. I understand the need to be around the person you love every chance you get. Don’t feel guilty,” Justin said calmly.

“But I still feel guilty. James has asked me to go on a trip with him, sort of a vacation since the summer has just started-,” Sam began.

“Dad, go, have fun,” Justin said giving Sam a smile that looked so much like his own.

“Can you stop being so understanding? Learn to be selfish once in a while so I can teach you something,” Sam said smiling.

Justin smiled and looked at his dad. “I learned it from you.”

Sam grinned. “Anyways, he’s asked that you come along. Angelica is going too. We feel since you two have done amazing this year in school on top of working on your collaboration project. You two deserve a treat.”

Justin smiled and thought about a vacation with his now best friend. _Was there any negative about the situation_ , he wondered.

“Awesome. Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“Hawaii,” Sam said stifling his enthusiasm.

“For real?” Justin asked amazed. He’d never been outside the country.

“Yeah, we leave next week,” Sam said standing.

“Awesome!” Justin shrieked putting his laptop aside to run upstairs.

“Where you going?” Sam asked.

“To call Angelica, what else?” he said smiling and bounding up the stairs.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets explicit in this chapter as well.

“Ah, Sam…baby, you gotta stop,” Bucky moaned as Sam caressed his inner thighs and hummed around his dick and sucked on the tip. Sam deep throated him and Bucky grabbed a pillow to muffle his strangled scream of a moan so the entire hotel wouldn’t hear him. Sam softly rubbed his lips against the thick vein in Bucky’s erection and Bucky felt his heart clench.

“Sam…please,” Bucky surrendered. “Okay, you win, you win,”

Sam released Bucky from his mouth and fist to look up at his boyfriend with a wicked smile. “I told you don’t argue with me,” Sam said flicking his tongue against the engorged head and into the slit of his erection.

“F-fine,” Bucky said hoping Sam would ease up.

Sam got up to straddle Bucky’s waist and appreciated the view before him. Bucky lightly coated in sweat, slightly trembling from Sam’s ministrations. Sam touched the place where Bucky’s prosthetic started on his left side and placed several kisses there before sitting up again to focus on what he was doing to Bucky currently.

“Now, tell me, what we are going to do tomorrow?” Sam said as he lined up to take Bucky’s dick.

When Bucky didn’t reply fast enough, Sam sat down slowly, spearing himself on Bucky, moaning in pleasure as he sank down on Bucky’s lap. Bucky’s back arched under Sam’s body as Sam took him deep into his tight, hot heat.

“Tell me Bucky,” Sam said silkily, grinding slowly on Bucky’s lap.

 _Whoever first thought of using sex to get what they wanted was completely sadistic_ , Bucky thought as he felt pleasure swirl and curl throughout his limbs and fingertips.

“We’re-we’re going to wake up early for a hike,” Bucky said deeply, even though he hated waking up early, especially while he was on vacation.

“Correct,” Sam whispered as he sat up only to sit back down fully on Bucky.

“Ah!” Bucky sighed as Sam moaned deeply.

“Can I touch you now?” Bucky asked needing to touch Sam.

Sam only nodded at a loss for words with Bucky buried deep within him.

They’d reached the point in their relationship after a year where they decided to not use condoms anymore. They’d gone together to get tested properly and both of their results came back fine. They decided to save their first time without a rubber for their trip together and were both finding the feeling of flesh on flesh do be completely earth-shattering.

Bucky now felt that they had a lot of sexual encounters to redo now that they’d reached this point in their relationship.

Bucky ran his hands over Sam’s chest and back and heard Sam moan so deeply Bucky felt it through his dick. Bucky pulled Sam down to him and kissed him deeply. Just being within Sam was enough for Bucky most of the time. The connection Bucky felt while he was with Sam so intimately was what took his breath away each and every time. Running his hands up Sam’s back he felt each vertebrate through his skin, listening to Sam sigh at Bucky’s touch. Sam leaned up off of Bucky for a moment.

“Are you gonna ride me or are we gonna make out while I’m hard and aching inside of you like this?” Bucky asked looking up at Sam’s expression and felt the response his body gave as it gently gripped Bucky’s erection. Bucky glanced down at Sam’s dick as it sat hard and leaking on his stomach looking so inviting.

“You feel too amazing,” Sam whispered as he gasped and rocked side to side rubbing Bucky’s dick against his inner walls.

Bucky smiled to himself and gripped Sam’s full ass in his palms. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” Bucky pulled Sam to his chest and gently switched their positions and laid Sam down beneath him.

“Bucky,” Sam sighed opening his eyes. Those pretty brown eyes fixed on his and Bucky felt his heart beat faster. Bucky pulled out of Sam gently and pushed back in slowly watching Sam’s eyes close as he moaned silently.

“I wanna make love to you, Sam,” Bucky crooned in his ear as Bucky pulled out and pushed back in. “I want to hold you in my arms forever and never let you go.”

Sam turned his head and kissed Bucky’s cheek as he rocked his hip back against Bucky. Bucky moaned and moved a little slower trying to draw out the moment.

For a while, they made love building up the pleasure and slowly letting it cool off before either of them got too close to the edge. When they finally went for a finish Sam was begging for Bucky to just fuck him through it and by then Bucky had had enough too.

After, they lay completely spent together in bed as they napped and rested. They rested undisturbed for about three hours before Bucky heard a knock at the door. Bucky left Sam asleep in bed and dressed to answer the door. He checked the peep hole and saw it was Angelica.

Bucky opened the door quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing, Dad. Nothing,” she replied to calm him down. “It’s past lunch and almost dinner time. I was worried since you hadn’t called me all day. I’m just checking on you before Justin and I head to dinner,” she said softly.

“I’m fine sweetie,” Bucky said wondering how long he and Sam had been held up in the room together.

She smiled. “Maybe you two should take a break from each other and get something to eat. You both must be starving.”

Bucky stared at Angelica, without a hint of humor in his expression. She knew better than to talk to her dad like that. Joke or no joke. 

“Both of you are back in the room by 9:30pm and stay there,” Bucky said sternly. They had Justin and Angelica staying in the conjoining room to theirs at the resort. So with a quick knock on the conjoining door they could check if their teens were in their room.

“Got it! Bye, Dad. Later,” she said walking away cringing since she knew she’d hit a nerve with him.

Bucky closed the door worried that she’d been getting too comfortable with having him distracted so often. Bucky went back in the bedroom to find Sam no longer in bed. He checked the bathroom and found Sam on his cell phone standing naked in front of the large wall mirror. _Two Sams_ , Bucky thought, his mind wondered to a dirty place and had to shake the thought before they ended up missing dinner as well.

Bucky admired Sam’s fit and defined back above the swell of his ass. He walked up behind Sam and brought his hand around to touch Sam’s lower stomach and kiss at his neck. Bucky rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder as Sam finished his phone conversation.

“Keep an eye on her. Stay safe and do not wander off from the resort,” Sam said. “I love you, son. Bye.” He hung the phone and put it down on the counter before looking at Bucky in the mirror.

“Everything alright with Justin?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, he and Angelica are going to dinner at a restaurant here at the resort,” he said.

“I told Angelica they had to be back in the room by 9:30pm,” Bucky said informing Sam.

“Sounds good. So where are we eating?”

Bucky smiled and caressed Sam’s hip. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhere is fine, with me,” Sam said touching Bucky’s hand rested on his stomach.

“I love you,” Bucky said hugging Sam from behind. Bucky inhaled the scent of Sam’s warm skin and sighed. “You know that right? That meeting you is probably one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

Sam smiled to himself and nodded. “I know because I love you too Buck,” Sam said softly. “I feel exactly the same way about you; you’re one of the greatest to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why Sam and Bucky were really throwing hands at the Science Fair so I stayed vague about it. But they got it together and turned the animosity into a relationship in true SamBucky fashion lol.
> 
> Since my first 2 fics got such a warm reception I guess I’ll write for SamBucky a bit more regularly now.


End file.
